Shadow Devils
by WritersBlock2018
Summary: Takes place six years after Glenn and Abraham's deaths in season seven. Alexandria has spent six years biding their time, planning and preparing in an all out war against the Saviors who they have been forced to "serve". The Saviors are more than ready to end Alexandria, however, it is not them that they should be worried about.
1. Chapter 1

The night was unusually chilly. Despite it being August, the weather had been cooler than usual for the Washington D.C. area. Some small animals were burrowing in their dens for the night, while other animals began their hunts for their next meal. As the night goes on, the moon seems to become brighter as each hour ticks by.

"Whatchu think 'bout them Alexandrians? Got some huge balls getting the Kingdom an' Hilltop to join them on their dumbass crusade to kill us off." One man asked his companions, all close by a fire except for four lookouts taking post in each direction, looking for any threats.

"Kind of pointless really," a second man joins in. "They only have those guns from the boat women. Not sure how they will keep up with killing us off if they waste too much ammo. Plus, there is no way they can supply everyone with a gun, so a good majority are only going to have sticks to fight us off with. I mean, we ain't piñata's man, sticks ain't gonna keep us away!" The men all laugh at the last remark. After a few moments of laughter, they all go silent, chewing on their evening meals they had packed before they had left their home known as the Sanctuary.

"Wonder why now of all times." A third spoke. "I mean, we've been getting supplies from them for six years, and _now_ they wanna throw a fit? Don't make sense."

"Probably have been planning this all this time and slowly getting what they need for this damn war. Ungrateful sons of bitches." The first man ranted. They all sat quietly, brooding over the fact that they were going to have to fight and kill, which would more than likely mean decreasing their supplies from Alexandria, as well as Hilltop and the Kingdom if they decide to keep up in the fight.

"I don' know 'bout ya'll," the first man spoke again. "But these woods are creepin' me the fuck out."

"Man," a third man spoke up, "you're just being dramatic. Go to bed."

The first man, tugs his beanie on tighter and nods, agreeing that it is time to go to bed. He slowly gets up, his back popping from sitting in a harsh position on a log for too long and then goes to lay down in his tent. As soon as his head hits the pillow, he feels as if he is being immediately awakened.

"Matt, ya gotta see this shit man!"

"Wha-?" Matt asks groggily, and goes through the motions of getting out of his tent and goes outside.

It is clear that some time has passed when the moon appears to be clearer and illuminates the ground with its' pure white beams that innocently touch the forest floor. The leaves let out harsh crackles as the men's heavy boots trample on top of them, breaking the once whole leaves into pieces.

"She still there?" the second man asks.

"Yeah, I can't tell if I should be fucking aroused, or terrified."

Matt rubs the sleep out of his eyes and sees clearly now what has the men so intrigued. About fifty meters away, a feminine figure stood before them, her white night gown fit around her figure nicely as it glided around her. A very quiet toon escaped her lips, but from where the men stood, despite not knowing clearly what she was singing, her voice still had a beautiful tone that carried throughout the woods.

"Leif, Theo, go check that shit out," Matt orders. The two men carry their automatic rifles casually as they walk towards the strange singing woman.

As the two got closer, Leif spoke out. "Hello miss, are you lost?"

" _No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold,"_

"Dude, what is she singing about?" Theo questions.

" _Nothing satisfies me but your soul, oh death."_

"Hey, I don't think she's right in the head."

The blonde woman looks them over and in a fortissimo voice, she sings out loudly, " _My name is death and the end is here."_

At the end of her song, it was deathly quiet.

"Hey, listen ya fucking nut job, I don-." Before Theo could finish his question, an arrow flies through the trees and cleanly flies through his throat. He gags on his blood for a moment, a loose artery sticky out of his neck from where the arrow left its' target, then fall to the ground, dead in seconds.

"SHIT!" Leif yells, only to face the same demise as Theo.

The woman glances at the group in front of her and begins to march forward, singing her song over again. " _Oh, death. Oh, death. Oh, death. Won't you spare me over another year?"_

The four men who had been keeping watch frantically search the woods, grasping for any sign of attackers. The man facing the north lets out a scream as he is shot in the knee, the arrow lodged perfectly between his patella and cartilage. The next moment, a large blade lodges into the center of his face, killing him instantly.

The men to the west and east are killed by the still singing woman as she pulls throwing knives out of a thigh sheath and hits the men in the center of their chests, puncturing their lungs and other vital organs, causing them to bleed internally.

Matt and the man to the south, begin shooting into the woods blindly, until the woman kills the man who had been watching the south with another knife. Matt, now empty on ammo and unable to reach his spare clip as the vocal woman reaches him. She takes a hand and strokes his face in a calming manner, soothing him.

As she stabs him in his spine with her other hand, she leans into his ear and sings quietly.

" _My name is death and the end is here."_

A rabbit squeals as it is ripped from its' home. Its' feet frantically kick to get away as it is grabbed by its neck and devoured by the wolf. As the wolf devours its' prey, the moon moves over the trees as dawn slowly begins its' claim to starting a new day.


	2. Chapter 2

"How are the supply trucks coming along?"

"Pretty good, everyone is slowly coming back in today. Still waiting on three more trucks, then we'll be done."

"Good, good." Negan tightens his grip on Lucille. "Any word on if Prick is making his move yet?"

"No sir," Simon replies. "Scouts are saying all is quiet. Little cyclops must not have a good memory of how to get here."

Negan didn't say anything against his right hand mans' harsh words against the teenage boy. Although he wouldn't admit it, Negan had a soft spot for the little twerp. Negan knew that he and all the other old farts around wouldn't live forever, so the next generation would, quite literally, be the future of humanity and the world. Both Carl and that little girl, Judith, they were going to change the world, he firmly believed it. That was why when they attacked Alexandria, they would take the kids out of there and keep them safe at the Sanctuary. Carl wouldn't want to be there at first, but Negan believed he could groom Carl into the leader he was born to be.

As Negan and Simon sat there in silence, waiting for the trucks, their radios buzzed as someone called in.

"Truck Giles is twenty minutes away. Truck is full so be prepared to unload." The radio clicked as Giles finished his announcement of their incoming.

"Alright, Simon, go get some workers. Want them over here ASAP."

"Yes, sir." Simon said and began going inside to get a handful of workers to unload the trucks.

As the minute's passes, another truck called in, Truck Livermore, called in stating they were ten minutes behind Truck Giles. As the first truck came in, the workers quickly unloaded the truck, knowing that the second one would be there soon and they were still expecting a third to come barreling in behind. As the Saviors barked orders at the workers and yelled at them to move faster, Truck Livermore pulled in as soon as the last box was unloaded from the first truck. Migrating from one truck to the next, the workers were sweating up a storm as the sun beat down on them and at the fast speed they were forced to work at. As the truck became lighter, Negan grew irritated at the fact that they were still waiting on a truck.

"Simon!" Negan called to his man across the lot. "Where the fuck is Truck Smith?"

"Not sure, sir. Been trying to contact them since Truck Livermore came in. No word."

Negan growled, his grip on Lucille tightening. He _loathed it_ when people made him wait. He was and has _never_ been a patient man. However, this truck being late was unusual. Truck Smith had been one of the more reliable trucks out of the bunch, always bringing back all supplies and is quick with deliveries. As the minutes turned into hours, Negan felt his short patience running out.

"Simon!" Negan roared.

"Yes, sir?" Simon said, face calm as he confronted the angry beast of a man.

"Where the fuck was Truck Smith coming from?"

"Hilltop, sir."

"Let's get a fucking move on! Lucille is fucking _thirsty_!" Negan swung Lucille once, then placed her on his shoulder. Negan was prepared to bash some skulls open for this inconvenience.

Coming up to the walls of Hilltop, Negan laid it on the horn. The guards stared at his with wide eyes for a moment, but quickly motioned bellow for the gate to be opened. Creaking, the wooden doors opened, allowing Negan's truck, as well as the two behind him, to come in.

Up in the giant house, Maggie and Jesus stared at the oncoming storm, terrified.

"Maggie, take your boy and get into the closet now." Jesus pushed Maggie away from the window lightly.

Maggie picked up her five year old off the floor, Jesus quickly coming behind her and putting away the toy blocks under the bed. "Come on, honey, we gotta go into the closet."

"Again?" the small boy asked.

"Yep, common." Maggie looked at Jesus. "Daryl-"

"He'll be okay. He was going out today with a couple others. Go, now."

Maggie nodded. Cradling her small child next to her, she went into the closet. Pulling a small string, she opened a small hole that had been cut out. Sliding in, Jesus secured the panel back into place, hiding the mother and child.

Closing the closet door, Jesus took a small breath and went downstairs. As he entered the yard, Jesus was met with the sight of his gutless leader happily striding towards Negan.

"Welcome, Negan!" Gregory greeted with a large smile. "How can I help you today?"

"Well, _Jeffery_ , I think you can help me out a lot." Negan replied, a hard look on his face. "You see, we have been waiting for a truck to come in all morning. Ya see, the trucks had a late run yesterday, so they were to camp out and then come in today. All my trucks did this, because ya see, Jeffery, I don't let me trucks drive at night, the dead and all. That's why all the trucks were to be brought in this morning. You get me so far, Jeffery?"

"Um, yes, Negan." Gregory affirmed timidly, too nervous to correct the giant man about his name.

"So, I was rather _irritated_ when one of my trucks didn't come in this morning. And guess _what truck_ was missing, Jeffery! The one that was picking up supplies from _the shithole!_ So, Jeffery, where the fuckity fuck is my motherfucking truck?!"

Gregory, his eyes saucers, begins to stammer. "Ne-Negan, sir, your trucks left yesterday with everything that you would need. I had nothing to do with your truck not coming in this morning."

Negan hummed. "Well, sadly for you _shit for brains_ , I got a tracker going after my truck right now. Now, I am reasonable, I am fair, _so_ , I'll make ya a deal. Your people have _anything at fucking all_ to do with my missing truck, I will _personally_ introduce ten of your people to Lucille. If it turns out you're _somehow_ fucking innocent, I will walk away. No one dies. Sound fair? _Jeffery_?"

The cowardly leader nods slowly, stunned by the serpent in front of him. Negan begins to stride around the camp, taking in everyone's fearful expressions. He scoffs when a young mother pushes her toddler behind her when he comes too close. Negan inwardly rolled his eyes, he would _never_ hurt a child that young. It was a disgusting thought to even have; to kill an innocent child. World was fucked up enough as it was.

Negan smirked when he spotted a familiar face in the crowd. "Jesus! How are you _doing,_ home slice? Still gonna refuse my offer?"

Jesus didn't let his disgust show, keeping his visage neutral. "Yes. I am needed more here than your compound. Sorry."

Negan nodded. "Is it because of the whole _gay_ thing? I mean, don't get me wrong, I don't care what you _are_ , just as long as you say two short words."

Jesus clenched his jaw. "No, it is not about that. I am needed here, that is all."

Negan sighed dramatically. "Whatever, _Jesus_. Just know this, after today, you may not be _needed here_." And with that, Negan strides away, his vicious weapon laying lazily on his shoulder. Seeing Negan leave caused Jesus to let out a breath he had been holding in. _This is going to be a very rough day._

As the hours passed, all residents of the Hilltop camp were on their toes. Every time Negan or a Savior got too close, they were get skittish and scamper off somewhere else. Negan and most of the Saviors enjoyed the fear they brought onto the people. It made them feel invisible, as if they were a much larger threat than the dead beings that shuffled outside the walls.

Just when Negan began debating whether he should kill someone, his radio buzzed.

"Sir, we found the truck and everyone else. They're all dead, sir. The supplies are gone, too." A Savior, Joey possibly, reported.

Negan ground his teeth together. "How'd they die?"

"Stabbed, shot with arrows, whoever did this let them turn and hung them up in trees."

"Anyway it could have been this Hilltop shits?"

The radio buzzed. "No, sir. These aren't any weapons we have seen before."

Negan hummed. "Where are you at?"

"'Bout an hour away from the northern side of the Sanctuary, hour south of Hilltop."

"Be there soon." Negan quipped. "ALL RIGHT YOU SORRY SHITS! It would appear that this act against me, wasn't your people. So _no one_ gets to die today! _However!_ My supplies were, in fact, stolen! So, my men are gonna have a look around. Same rules, half your shit!"

Negan paused, licking his lips. "Go get it boys!" The men quickly began rummaging about and taking things from the people of Hilltop, all the while Negan wondered who the fuck would dare go against him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sure enough, Joey wasn't lying. The weapons that were used and left behind in the attack didn't belong to the Hilltop. The way the metal had been morphed together would only be capable with a welder. If Hilltop had ever had one, it would be at the Sanctuary. The possibility of Hilltop finding one and bringing it back to their hideout was a slim chance what with the Saviors ransacking the place afterwards.

What made Negan the most pissed off was how mistreated his, now dead men, were. With ropes tied around their waists tight, the men had been hoisted up and left to turn up in the air. The blood from the walkers dripped to the earth and stained the ground with their tainted blood.

Negan swung Lucille, narrowly missing a younger Savior as they stood too close, stunned by their dead comrade's current position. _Who in the_ fuck _would do this?!_ Negan thought angrily. It couldn't be those limp dick farmers at Hilltop, or those pansies at Kingdom. Alexandria had gone silent after their attack on the Saviors, running off into the woods. According to "king" Ezekiel and Gregory they weren't apart of the attack and supposedly had no knowledge of their plans.

Negan strides over to Joey and pokes his leather covered finger into the henchman's chest. "You fucking find the fuckers who fucking killed my fucking men. If you fucking fail me I will fucking cut off that limp dick of yours and hang it over the doorway as if it were fucking mistletoe, do I _make_ myself fucking clear?"

Joey stammers out a pathetic yes. Negan strides back over to the truck, slamming Lucille into the side before clamoring in and barking at the driver to go.

Over the course of the next two weeks, things for Negan went from bad to worse.

Instead of one truck getting raided per run or prop off, now all trucks were being attacked, each time the men and women who were in them were each killed and left to turn. With each supply truck going missing, Negan's anger began to grow. Instead of enjoying himself with the women he hoarded in his parlor room, he was taking his anger out on anything or anyone who got in his way. After the end of the two weeks, they had lost four workers in the Sanctuary due to them getting in the way of the merciless leader.

As the men began loading up, Negan marches over. Each of them quickly kneel, looking down at the ground to avoid any eye contact with him.

"Since you _shits_ ," Negan starts. "Can't fucking get a fucking clue about who is fucking with _my_ supplies, I have decided to take it upon _myself_ to volunteer and slaughter each of these spineless assholes who have fucking crossed me." Negan looks around, pleased to see that all the Saviors are still looking down. "Load up. Today is the day we find these assholes and finish them off." With that, all the men load up into the truck and they begin their journey. Because of how the trucks had been getting picked off one by one, the Saviors travelled by caravan on that supply run.

The destination chosen for the run was the abandoned school that had been turned into a FEMA shelter right at the beginning of the end. The past six years and the rest fight had caused the Sanctuary to have a shortage of medical supplies that would be desperately needed if the Saviors were going to continue on with their war against the Alexandrians.

Each of the eight Saviors hopped out of the back of the truck, already on guard for not just walkers, but also for anyone who could be planning an attack on them. Negan finally rolled out of the truck, whistling the Saviors song as he surveyed the area before him.

Taking a look around, Negan instructs his underlings to go forth and get him everything of value. With that command, the Saviors began their ascent on the established FEMA shelter. After securing the front door, the men created a tight formation, making sure that their backs were covered, as they worked through the dead in the halls leading to the auditorium. The men used more quiet weapons, knives and hammers, but as the dead became thicker throughout the building, they switched to assault rifles. As the bullets flew, the eight formed four groups of two, this ensured that the first group would use all their bullets, then as they reloaded the rest of the groups would work their way through their bullets, acting in such efficiency that it would rival a conveyer belt at what used to be Amazon.

While the henchmen worked, the leader strolled behind them, continuing to whistle his song.

For what felt like hours of continuous shooting and reloading, they had finally cleared the auditorium. Using a list that had been put together by the doctor at the Sanctuary, the Saviors gathered everything that they found that would be necessary for the days to come.

As four men gathered the equipment and supplies, the other four kept on look out, staying on high alert as the loot gathered was placed into the back of the truck. Negan continued his leisurely stroll around his men and the fenced in area.

One Savior, Craig, went up to Negan once the loading was finished to let him know they were ready to go.

Negan took deep breath, smelling the decay around them. Back at the beginning, the smell would cause even the strongest of stomachs to gag, especially when the temperatures were in the hundreds. After being around the dead for so long, the smell is nonexistent to the living.

"Craig," Negan began. "I do believe that these fuckers are fucking with us."

"Yes, sir?" Craig asked, unsure what to say.

Negan just hummed. Turning to the blonde twenty something year old, then back to the empty area before him, Negan tells him to get in the truck. With a quick head nod, Craig scurries to the truck and hops into the back. Negan looks around once more, then piles into the front of the truck.

As the men began their journey back to the Sanctuary, the group overall was split on either celebrating about the items they looted, or still be on edge and keeping an eye out for any sign of danger. About ten minutes into the drive, they all silently chose the latter, and didn't say a single word to each other, keeping their eyes open and assertive, guns loaded and pointed outwards.

"Ya know, er-" Negan spoke to his driver, cigarette in one hand, Lucille's handle in the other.

"Camden, sir." The driver said, eyes still pointed forward.

"Camden. Ya know, Camden, I'm thinking we gotta up the amount of dead pricks at the front of the Sanctuary. They'll not only keep the other dead pricks away, but they could act as a deterrent for the pricks who are still alive."

"That sounds like an okay idea, sir."

"I think so, too. I say, when we get back to-"

POP!

The truck suddenly begins spinning, the wheels increasingly going faster due to Camden's fright. Trying to fix the trucks positioning, the driver overcorrected and caused the vehicle to fishtail. The truck finally came to a stop, however, when it slammed into the side of a tree, causing the truck to fall over on its side. Camden slammed into the steering wheel and was violently flung around, still strapped into his seat. Negan banged his head into the back of the truck, then fell forward, hitting his head on the dash, a slice forming from the sudden assault.

All the other men who were in the back were flung about, looking as if they were unpopped popcorn in an air popper.

Negan coughed, the wind being knocked out of him made him feel like a fish out of water. Seeing that the vehicle landed on his side and the unconscious Camden above him, he grabbed his bat and finished breaking the now cracked glass. Crawling through the broken shards left Negan with slices and gouges in his hands and face, his torso and arms protected by his thick leather jacket. Getting up, Negan is confronted with the sight of multiple people coming out of the woods, animal hides and dark fabrics covering their faces. The unknown group held spears, loaded recurve bows, blades and knives.

A large and menacing man called out to Negan, "Put the bat on the ground and put your hands in the air!" The man held up his homemade sword to emphasize the severity of the situation.

Negan looked around, seeing he was outnumbered. Taking one look at his bat, he tenderly places the weapon on the ground, then slowly rises back to his normal stance, lifting his hands up in the air at the same speed.

The people then began their descent on the truck, two coming up to Negan, weapons ready as a third comes over and ties his arms behind his back. Negan lets out a small chuckle.

"You are all in _a world of hurt_ , mother fuckers! You have _no clue_ who you are fucking with!" During his attempt to intimidate the strangers, Negan allowed a smirk to form on his face.

The people around him paid him no attention as they began pulling out the men from the truck, some were already dead, a couple were moaning, covered in blood and bones nearly sticking out of limbs. They were all lined up on the ground where they laid. A women, fully covered in thick layers of animal hide and leather went over to one of the men moaning, kneeled and placed a caressing hand on his head.

The Savior looked up at her, only seeing her eyes. "Please, ya gotta help me. I can't feel my leg."

"Shh…" The woman quieted him, grabbing her blade sheathed on her hip, she lid it into his throat, killing him in seconds, all the while she petted his head as he died. Going over to the next man, she also was gentle as she slid the blade into the man's neck.

"YOU BITCH!" Negan screamed. Fighting his bonds, people grabbed him from behind, forcing him to his knees as he watched the woman go over to the two men who he thought were already dead. _She's doing this to make sure they are actually dead._ Negan realized. Putting up a fight, Negan got back up to his feet and started to head butt anyone too close. This only worked once before someone placed him back down on his knees again.

The woman continued her work until she got to Camden.

"Pl-please." Camden cried, having woken moments ago to seeing his companions all being killed next to him. "Please don't." Trying to get up on his elbows, a man went up behind him and placed a foot on his shoulder. Camden began to cry harder, his body shaking.

The woman bent down next to the Savior and whispered something in his ear. Camden stopped his crying for a second, looking up at her. They kept eye contact for a few seconds, but then the woman slid the blade into Camden's throat.

Choking, Camden looked to Negan, his eyes filled with tears. Negan could only watch as the color faded from the eyes of his fallen man.

Negan screamed and kicked against his captors as they pulled him into the woods. Cursing the men and women, he wondered if he actually would get out of this. The strangers pulled him further into the woods until the came up to a cart tied to two horses. Negan was slightly surprised, not having seen a horse in so long.

Negan's wonder was cut off when he was suddenly hit over the back of the head, rendering him unconscious.

As the men and women loaded up the leader into the carriage, one man sighed and took off his mask. "Alright, day's almost over. Alma, go and get the supplies from the truck, take Cassidy with. Erin, keep an eye on sleeping beauty here. Everyone else, let's string up the dead and go. Commander is gonna want us back soon."


	4. Chapter 4

Negan groaned as he awoke. Those bitches really did a number on him, he thought as he started to lean up, taking in his surroundings. His blood boiled as he thought of how the strangers slaughtered his unconscious and heavily injured men. _At least I gave people a choice to calmly join me._ Negan thought to himself. Sure he killed at least one person with every group, but survival requires a sacrificial lamb. People needed to know not to fuck with him.

Scanning the room, Negan began to search for a way out. In front of him, a door with a faded "NOT AN ADA EXIT NO RE-ENTRY" sign plastered on it, next to the door was a black board with wood trimming. The chalk on it now faded and illegible. Taking note that he had been laying in the middle of a walk way, he noticed rows of chairs on either side of him. One set was next to a wall, the other was next to windows. Groaning, the leader limped over to the windows to take a look out.

Men and women worked in small scale fields as they weeded and plucked vegetation that was ready to eat. The building behind the field had people going in and out with baskets filled with clothes. Negan noticed very much homemade clotheslines that looped out, around, and back into the window of the top floor in the other building. Negan immediately knew that it was laid out that way so the water from the clothes would drip down and water their crops.

Negan chuckled. "Smart. Wish we had done that."

"You really should be laying down."

Snapping his head up, Negan noticed a woman in the back corner of the room. She was a small thing, her hair chopped short, her clothes worn and dirty as well as her skin. Storming forward, he threw his forearm into her throat and lifted her up and against the wall. The girl gasped and coughed at the sudden loss of air.

"Where the fuck am I?"

"Georgetown University." She choked out.

Negan released her, causing the woman to cough as she started take in gulps of air. The angry man began to pace and run a hand through his hair.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Soren."

"Fuck kinda name is Soren?"

"Fuck kinda name is Negan?"

"How the fuckety fuck do you know my name?"

"The people who brought you in, they mentioned it. I don't know anything else. They don't want me to know about their affairs."

Negan huffed. "You make it sound like they aren't your people."

"Because I'm not. They needed a doctor, I'm the closest thing they have to one. I don't leave, that would be too risky."

Negan slid down the wall as he breathed in. Soren went back to her station and finished cleaning her items and began to put things away.

"Any clue what they're gonna do to me?"

Soren paused. "They may ask you if you have a larger group. Where the group is. How many you have. Weapons you have." Soren stopped what she was doing, a look of regret crossing her face before she went back to work. "Or at least, that is what they did with me."

"Never tried to break out?"

"I did. Made it all the way to the wall before they caught me. Was shackled to the wall for a year for that stunt."

They stayed silent as Soren continued to scrub her materials and the cart down before rolling it into the corner next to the door. Negan sat there and studied her as she went about her routine. She was a small thing, going only to his shoulder. Her light brown hair was cut short, reaching only her jaw. Her skin was slightly tanned, which made him question about weather her story was true or not. She could have been naturally that tan, but he still would keep an eye on her.

"It's rude to stare." It was then he noticed a slight accent. He wondered if she had a speech impediment at first, but he knew then that it was an accent.

"You're not from here are you?"

"No," she replied. "I'm from Norway. I moved to the states to study medicine ten years ago. Then the dead came back and I was no longer able to go home."

"Explains the weird ass name."

She smirked at him. "What about your name, Negan?"

"Mom was weird. Found an old book with Negan in it and decided she liked it. Told me it was a strong name for a strong boy like me."

She took a seat across from him, resting her arm on the empty chair to her right, the windows illuminating her as they shone above her, "Let us hope that is true. I don't think the Commander will be gentle on you."

"What is he like? This Commander?"

"I don't know, really. I only saw him once, and even then it was just for him to say that I would be useful for them."

Negan sat forward a little bit. "We could get outta here."

Before Soren could speak, the door busted open. Negan stood up, looking as intimidating as he could, meanwhile Soren tucked her chin to her knees, trying to be as small as possible.

A man, about thirty years old, stormed into the room with two other guards right behind him. The man was rather large in stature, his muscles rippled as he moved forward., a wild animal ready to attack his prey.

"You are the one they call Negan?"

"You are the one acting as though you are some fucking commander?"

The Commander chuckled. "At least I don't pretend to be a savior."

Negan's smirk fell slightly, before he put on a new smile and took a seat on one of the chairs. "So, _Commander_ , what can I do for you?"

"Where are your people? And how many are there?"

"Hmm, they are at, Up Yours, and we have about this many." Negan threw up his middle finger with the biggest smile he had ever shown.

The Commander strode forward, grabbing Negan by the throat and slammed him into the wall. "I will be back, rethink your answers." Throwing him to the ground, the Commander marched out of the room, his dark animal coat whipping behind him as a guard shut the door and locked it behind him.

Soren sighed as she stood back up. "You should not upset the Commander. The people here have slaughtered many without batting an eye."

"Yeah, well, these people have no idea what I am capable of."

"Which is?"

Negan rubbed the back of his neck and he slowly sat up. "I'm not proud of what I have done, but I know it needed to happen. Messages had to be sent, lines had to be drawn."

"That does not make me want to go with you, Negan."

He pauses for a moment, pondering if he wants to confess what he has done, or not scare away a rare doctor. "I have beaten people to death with a baseball bat. I have strangled my own men with my bare hands. I left someone I love to slowly rot because I couldn't put her down. But my system works. My people are alive and well, because of what I do."

Soren gives him a shocked expression. "If we escape, how do we do it?"

Negan gives her an infamous grin. "Don't you worry a pretty viking hair on your head. I have a plan."


End file.
